Recent studies by Marshall, Preston, and Stack have developed explanations for the significant drop in elderly suicide rates in the United States since World War II. This proposal refines the previous studies, arguing that the decrease is linked with increased economic security and greater health protection for the elderly in the United States. The study hypothesizes that demographic changes, such as the increased population size of the elderly population, and the decreasing sex ratio, economic changes, such as increased government social security payments, and health changes, such as the introduction of the Medicare system and increased life expectancy will all have some impact on elderly suicide patterns. A mathematical model is developed to test the hypothesized relationships. Lag terms are included in the model, and examined using the Almon technique. In order to control for autocorrelation in the model the Cochrane-Orcutt technique is employed. The proposal will employ United States suicide data for individuals 65 to 79 years of age, differentiated by race and sex, to test the model. The findings from the analysis of the model will be employed to modify the initial model.